halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scouthound/Daniel-L71
Hey, Did you just rip that off from SPARTAN-144?! ODST You Wrote all this?! HOLY SHIT! Cos I mean; you totally didn't rip SPARTAN-144 of. I mean that's absurd. ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 19:02, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Im using that one as a reference(guideline), Im in the middle of making a completly seperate page about a different Spartan. It will look a lot different when Im done. --Scouthound 19:04, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :lol, you ripped it. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 19:05, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :: Lol, you just copy pasted the entire article xD ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 19:05, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Still try not to do that in the Future. :) (NO MORE EDITS WAIT) ODST :No, wait, this is plagiarism... we don't delete this. It's fine. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 19:10, 8 March 2009 (UTC) What I'm saying is no more edit conflicts (PISSING ME OFF) The Phenomanal One I WAS USING IT AS A GUIDE! Recheck the article, I deleted the extra stuff. I just needed the page set up. The side bar and the different sections. The article Im making isnt even the same kind of Spartan. If you would simply let me finish the article then you would see that. --Scouthound 19:18, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Instead of jacking someone else's stuff, you would see that said "sidebar" is what we call a template. Find the blank template, and go from there, instead of stealing someone else's hard work and calling it your own. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 19:21, 8 March 2009 (UTC) For the last time, I wasnt stealing. I was using it a guide line. I didnt know where the template was so instead, I used another article as one. I wasnt finished when many of you violated the rule about asking permission before editing another person's article. I had finished deleting all of the information and was starting to write my article when it was aparently edited and deleted. So thanks for jumping to conclusions and for violating the rules! --Scouthound 19:25, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :No, see, I violated no rules, for see, read the fine print. I can edit any page on this wikia that I want if I wish to mark it with something like... a template that says: "THIS THING BREAKS A RULE". So... uh... your argument fails. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 19:27, 8 March 2009 (UTC) But it didnt break a rule! You jumped to the conclusion that it did. And now its deleted. I had just begun writing it when I was ambushed by "rule violation!". If you could have waited like five freaking minutes, you could have seen what I was really doing and there wouldnt be a problem.--Scouthound 19:31, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :I don't think "ambushed" is the word for it. Now, you can re-create the page in a proper manner, and all will be settled. :) So, go off and re-create the page properly, without ripping off someone else's work. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 19:33, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Didnt violate, simply wasnt done. I needed the template and cant find a blank one so i was going to copy, delete extra, write in. Frak it! Im done with this BS. Sick of people jumping to conclusions and being to ignorant to listen.--Scouthound 19:45, 8 March 2009 (UTC)